Change of heart
by itachisgirlfriend23
Summary: What happens when her bestfriend realizes he loves her will she welcome him into her arms and body. Warning there is a lemon in this story so if you are under the age of 18 I suggest you do not read this for it is too graphic for young minds.


a/n i must remind yall that i do not own the characters jut the idea of the stories and if you like this one review and give me tips on how to get better and read my other stories too. love yall itachisgirlfriend23.

The crowd is going wild and the singer on stage is smiling her purple eyes glistening with tears glad to at least have a bar stage to sing on. Inside she is sad she just wants to go home and cry and talk to her best guy friend and love again, but she knows she can't do that. Not this time. Her best friend helped her ex cheat on her and noone talked to her anymore, because now that she was single she was just that girl that wished to be someone, but never will be to anyone but the family she lost. She hears plenty of whistles and cat calls, but she ignores them all wishing and praying that a miracle will happen and she can leave her old life for good. She smiles at the crowd and bows one more time then walks backstage her love waiting for her. She mentaly sighs and says "Sess!" looking into his gold eyes and he smiles and hugs his best friend pressing into her as he holds her he takes in her scent of cherries . When he lets go he pulls her into the dressing rom and locks the door wishing for privacy. Then looking at her beautiful curves and perfact skin along with her beautiful and midnight black hair and says "You aren't my best friend." As she looks at him she crys silently and he doesn't even know that she is. Inside she wants to die, but she knows she won't ever get the prayer she said answered because in the end she still lost her best friend. He touches her gently and says" Princess I promise I won't hurt you as long as you follow what I say." she nods and says nothing looking into his eyes that are slightly hidden by his silver hair. He starts to strip her slowly kissing every inch of skin he revealed before he had her clothes off and he says pointing to the bed in the room"lay down and spread open." she lays down but refuses to have her legs open for him. He smiles at this loving it and he grabs his box of torture toys. She shudders at the sight of the box. He pulls out the comfy bed that turns her if need be. He points indicating she needs to do what he said. She lays on it but still refuses to open her legs for him so he grabs her thighs and pries them open standing between and looking at her naked body with lust and desire and she takes in his perfactly chisled body and moans looking down slightly she notices his rather large penis and blushes. He moves between her thighs prying them open then he ties soft ropes to her thighs and moves allowing her to close her thighs for the moment. The he presses a button and the ropes pull her open she moves but they still open to their extent then he ties her arms in a comfortable position and he kisses her mouth pryin her lips open to taste the inside. Then he moves down her body and sucks on her nipples biting slightly listening to her gasp at the feeling. Then he says "What do you want?" she doesn't answer so he goes down and teases her by tracing her heat and clit with his tongue and finger. She moans softly and he smiles before gently rubbing the bundle of nerves and her hips try to buck. He laughs and lovingly kisses her heat then he forces a finger in her and gently strokes her inside and she moans again. He looks at his love and watches her face as he gently adds two more fingers gently stroking her as her face shows pure pleasure and he smiles then fast yet gently he moves his fingers in her being careful not to hit her hymen. She starts moaning louder and he circles her bud with his thumb then untieing her he gently moves her hand and shows her how to gently rub her own clit and as she does his he moans louder and her smiles and goes hard and fast as she cums he ties her hand gently again and grabs a double vibrator and he places it on her inserting the moving part and then turn on the vibration so that he clit is being stimulated as it drives her wild he turns on the spinning part and it inserts a special chemical that prevents her from cumming and as she feels like she going to he turns up the vibrator to max and then turns on the thrust part and watches as she crys and begs him to let her cum he just grabs nipple suctions and places them on her turning he suction on high he watches as they swell and she moans louder and he pulls the suctions off placing nipple clamps on then she creams and he adds weighs to them and turs her over again. he reaches under her and makes the weight swing pulling on her nipples more. then he takes the double and helps it thrust into her faster and then he starts addin more weight and she screams beging him to allow her to finish and he gently removes everyhing and thrusts himself into her and using her hands instructs her on to touch and rub her clit and she screams more and he thrsts fast and hard and they cum at the same time only she cums harder. then she pants and falls directly asleep under him and he smiles at her lovingly and gently covers them both falling asleep himself.


End file.
